keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Sarara (KGX)
'''Sarara (サララ) is an Orikero in the fanfiction series Keroro Gunso X. She is ranked as a commander (指揮官 shiki-kan) of the Sarara Brigade, and is the older sister of Konrara. Appearance Sarara is alien tadpole with maroon skin, hazel eyes and short, dark brown hair with rosy cheeks. Her symbol is a sunflower, similar to her sister. Personality Sarara takes her job as an invader and brigade leader very seriously, and she does not slack off or let Pekoponians bring her down compared to Keroro. She is a very shy and reserved person with only a few friends, but also intelligent as well. When she's not invading, she either watches hentai in secret inside Annie's bedroom (whenever she's not around), does scientific experiments/research or even goes on the deep web in private. Sarara is also pretty much self-centred and pseudo-intellectual, and there are events where she will have very violent mood swings whenever she's hungry. On the other hand, Sarara is still a kind-hearted and innocent young woman with a bright aura. History Sarara was born and raised in Keron by a rich couple. She was taught strict discipline by her parents, and attended the Keron Army Military School like many other Keronian children. Her father was a well-known Keronian soldier who specialised in weapons much like Giroro, and was given the nickname the "Commander from Hell". Her mother was a Keronian scientist who didn't like violence or fighting. Sarara inherited these traits from both of her parents, and stays on both sides equally. When Sarara was 10 years old, her sister Konrara was born, making Sarara the big sister. However, she was jealous due to all the attention she got, and has attempted several times to attempt a murder at her if Konrara ever messed with her stuff, but Sarara later became nice to her and looked after her at all times and even protected her from harm. Currently, she lets Konrara take care of herself as long as things don't go wrong. In her teen years, Sarara became friends with Emomo after she found her cutting herself with a razor blade behind the bushes. Sarara called Aruru in to help bandage her left arm. Despite all of this, Sarara viewed her as an "attention seeker" and "faker", but she still loves her as a friend dearly. As things continued, Sarara and Emomo both befriended Napopo after rescuing her from a box of Neapolitan ice cream where she was being accidentally put when being imported to a supermarket. Later on, they befriended an artificial Keronian named Aii, who was sealed from an ancient mural inside the Keronian temples after Napopo accidentally touched the angel figure which appeared to be Aii. During the events of KGX, the friends that were later known as the "Sarara Bridage" were about to go on a mission to Pekopon in the war in order to fight against the evil dictator known as Hirara, who is attempting to exterminate all Pekoponians or even turn them into Keronians. When Konrara asked to join in the Brigade, Sarara accepted it, and then they became a group of five. Relationships Coming soon... Trivia * Sarara's original design was of her having brown eyes, a violet headgear with two horns sticking out, and a symbol similar to Konrara. However, this design was changed due to looking so much similar to Pururu, but Konrara's resemblance of Tamama was kept as means to be a parody of recolours. Category:Keronians Category:Keroro Gunso X Category:Characters